


Taste

by Differentshadesofgrey



Category: Law & Order:SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Differentshadesofgrey/pseuds/Differentshadesofgrey
Summary: Rafael takes you to a work event. You have trouble keeping your hands to yourself. Based on the Prompt: “I can’t wait to taste you.”Smut with feelings. Fem!reader insert.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really need to work on more imaginative titles, but never mind. More smut, this time with added feelings. Apparently now that I’ve started, I can’t stop. Forgive me father for I have sinned.

You stood by Rafael’s side, a false smile on your face, faking a laugh at some obnoxious politicians’ bad joke, for what felt like the millionth time tonight. Glancing around the hotel ballroom, you bit back a sigh, sipping at your drink.

You hated these political shindigs, but you knew how important it was for Rafael to attend. If he was going to be a judge someday, he needed to rub elbows with the right people and it was vital that he (and by extension, you) make a good impression.

The only upside, besides the open bar, was that the event was black tie, which meant Rafael Barba in a tux. He looked so unbelievably sexy, you couldn’t wait to get your hands on him. The sooner this night came to an end, so that you could get him alone, the better.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the politician moved away, no doubt looking for some other unfortunate soul to bore half to death and Rafael leaned in close to you, voice low as he whispered in your ear, “You look radiant tonight, _cariño_,” his hand was on your lower back, just barely high enough to be considered appropriate. His eyes roved the length of your body, admiring the way that the emerald green evening gown you wore accentuated your curves. “This dress is stunning.” He murmured appreciatively, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip.

You blushed lightly under his lustful gaze, a familiar heat pooling low in your belly. “You look pretty good yourself, counselor.” You told him with a coy smile. You reached up, pretending to fix his bow tie and letting your hands linger afterwards, trailing your fingers enticingly down his chest and then lower. He caught your wrist firmly, just as your hand arrived at it’s destination, and gave you a heated look. “Have you lost your mind?” he hissed, raising an eyebrow at you. “Sorry...” you breathed, biting your lip and batting your eyelashes at him innocently. “It’s not my fault you’re so irresistible.” He rolled his eyes at you affectionately.

“Behave yourself,” he said quietly, trying to keep his voice stern, but the effect was somewhat ruined by the lopsided smirk on his face. “I’m sorry,” you repeated, sounding anything but. He shifted his hand on your back ever so slightly, fingertips accidentally grazing your ass, and you heard him inhale sharply.

He turned his head to look at you, but you avoided his eyes, taking another sip of your drink in an effort to hide your smile. “You’re not wearing any panties.” He accused lowly. You shook your head almost imperceptibly, confirming his suspicions, and watched with satisfaction as he swallowed thickly and his eyes darkened.

Wordlessly, he reached out and took your half empty drink from your hand, downing the contents in one mouthful and setting the glass on a nearby table. Turning back to you, he grasped your arm lightly, linking it with his own and began steering you towards the door. “Are we leaving?” You asked in mock confusion.

He nodded his head once, then leaned in close so that only you could hear him, his lips brushing the shell of your ear, “Unless you want me to fuck you right here, in front of all these people?” You bit back a moan, his words and the timbre of his voice combining to make the heat coiling in your belly erupt into flames.

Once the two of you had successfully made it out of the ballroom, Rafael guided you across the hotel lobby, coming to a halt in front of the check in desk. He dropped your arm as he dipped into his pocket to retrieve his wallet and then he put his arm around you, pulling you closer. He spoke politely with the woman behind the desk, confirming his reservation and handing over his credit card.

You arched an eyebrow at him, “Wait... you booked a room in advance? How presumptuous of you, Mr Barba,” you teased. He laughed, “I prefer, hopefully optimistic.”

His thumb was rubbing concentric circles on the bare skin of your shoulder and you shivered, the touch feeling much more intimate than it actually was. You inched closer, breathing him in, both of you forgetting where you were for a moment, until the desk clerk suddenly cleared her throat, trying to get his attention. Startled, you looked up to find her smiling apologetically, as she slid Rafael’s credit card and the room key across the desk to him. Thanking her, Rafael returned the card to his wallet, pocketing it once more, then turned away, taking your hand and leading you quickly to the bank of the elevators.

Inside the blessedly empty elevator, Rafael selected the button for your floor, waiting only until the doors slid shut before he was on you.

Pressing you back against the wall, he kissed you hungrily. Your hands went to his waist, untucking his shirt and creeping up underneath, desperately searching for bare skin. His lips left yours briefly to trail down the column of your throat. He bit down gently on your pulse point and gasped in pleasure when you involuntarily arched up into him, your hips meeting his, his evident arousal brushing against you. You canted your hips up again, purposely this time, and were rewarded with a deliciously low groan.

When you reached your floor, he reluctantly pulled away from you, breathing heavily as he tugged you impatiently to your room, opening the door and following you inside.

You turned to face him, backing him up against the door and his lips once again found yours. Your hands were at his bow tie, deftly loosening the knot before pulling it free of his collar. When your nimble fingers moved to open the buttons of his tuxedo shirt, his mouth left yours momentarily so that he could help you to push his jacket off his shoulders and remove the shirt completely. His own hands made quick work of freeing you from your gown, the beautiful fabric pooling at your feet.

Reaching behind your back to unclasp your bra, you tossed it to the floor with the other discarded clothes, leaving you naked before him. Rafael’s gaze lingered on your bare body for a moment before he pulled you close again, lips brushing the shell of your ear, “_Eres tan hermosa_,” he murmured.

You reached down to unbutton his pants, lowering his zipper, and he hissed as your knuckles grazed his prominent erection through the layers of fabric. He dipped his head to capture one of your nipples in his mouth, temporarily distracting you from your goal. You brought a hand up to the back of his head, pressing him closer as he licked and sucked at the swell of your breast, teeth gently grazing your sensitive nipple, causing you to moan loudly.

Lacing your fingers through his hair, you tugged lightly, pulling his head up so that you could look him in the eyes. Rafael gazed back at you, his eyes almost completely dark with lust, pupils blown so wide that only the barest hint of his green irises was visible. You tilted your head and kissed him, hard and demanding, tongue tangling with his, gently biting his bottom lip when you pulled away.

Your hands went once again to his waistband, pulling down both his dress pants and boxer briefs in one smooth motion and helping him step out of them, as you gracefully sank to your knees in front of him. “Wait...” he bit his lip, seemingly torn, “you don’t have to...”

“I know,” you assured him, “I want to.” You wrapped one hand around his painfully hard erection, stroking him firmly, “I’ve been thinking about this all evening,” You licked your lips, looking up at him through your lashes, “**I can’t wait to taste you**, Rafi.”

“Jesus... you’re trying to kill me,” He groaned, nodding his head a fraction in assent and you smiled wickedly as you leaned forward, licking up the precum that had gathered at the head of his cock before taking it into your mouth. You sucked lightly at first, teasing him, swirling your tongue over the tip before pulling off to place wet, open mouthed kisses along his shaft, until he was gasping and panting above you.

When one of his hands fisted in your hair, you took him into your mouth again. You hollowed your cheeks, bobbing your head and taking in more of him with each forward movement, your hand working what your mouth could not. You focused on relaxing your gag reflex, swallowing as much of his cock as would comfortably fit and he choked out a tortured moan, hand tightening in your hair.

You pulled back almost all the way, and his hips bucked reflexively, chasing the tight, wet, heat of your throat, making you cough in surprise. His stuttered apology was cut short as you dipped your head and swallowed him down again, this time with a hand at his hip, pinning him against the door. You brought your free hand up to gently cup his balls, rolling them between your fingers as you hummed around his cock, and he let out a string of Spanish curses.

“I... _fuck_...I’m...,” he tried to warn you, but he couldn’t form the words. You moved your head back, his cock falling from your lips with an obscene sound. “Cum for me,” you purred, before you dove back in, taking almost his entire length into your throat in one fluid motion, the flat of your tongue working against him, nose pressed against the softness of his belly. You could only hold it for half a second, but that was all it took. You glanced up at him, meeting his eyes and he came with a shout, spilling his seed down your throat.

You swallowed eagerly, sucking and licking at the head of his cock, not wanting to waste a drop of his release. His hand relaxed in your hair as he slumped back against the wall, body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. Finally, when he began to whimper in oversensitivity, you let him go, moving backwards onto your heels as you wiped at your mouth.

He extended a hand to you, helping you up onto your feet. You immediately put your mouth to his, allowing him to taste himself on your tongue. “You taste amazing,” you hummed, with a self satisfied smirk.

Rafael made an anguished sound low in his throat, his head dropping to your shoulder, “You really _are_ going to be the death of me,” he growled and you laughed in response.

“Maybe,” you winked at him, gently shoving him back, towards the bed, “but hopefully not tonight.”

When the backs of his calves hit the foot of the bed, he sat down on the edge. You climbed up over him and straddled his lap, threading your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck as you kissed him soundly.

He lay both of his hands flat on your back and pulled you tightly against him so that he could smoothly flip you over without warning, and you gasped in surprise.

He trailed his hand from your neck, across your chest and down your stomach, then followed the same path with his lips and tongue, flicking his tongue into the hollow of your belly button as he continued down toward your centre. Licking his way along one inner thigh, he sucked a bruise into the sensitive skin there, laving his tongue over the mark he’d made, then repeated the process on the other side as you writhed above him.

When he finally traced his fingers over your folds, he couldn’t stop the groan that escaped him. You were so wet for him, you were practically dripping. He lowered his head, licking broad strokes across your centre before he pushed his tongue into you, building up a rhythm. He sucked your clit into his mouth briefly and you moaned loudly, canting your hips up and pulling his hair to an almost painful degree. He threw one heavy arm across your hips, controlling your movements as he brought two fingers to join his tongue, working them in and out easily as he fucked you with his mouth. He crooked his fingers inside you and you cried out, the strength of your orgasm taking you by surprise, your thighs tightening around his head, holding him in place as you rode out the waves of pleasure.

After you released him, he made his way back up the length of your body, a smug smile planted firmly on his face. Maintaining eye contact, you captured his wrist, pulling his hand up and sucking his fingers into your mouth, swirling your tongue and cleaning your essence from them. The smug look was replaced by one of carnal lust and you felt his cock twitch against your thigh, hardening once again.

He removed his hand from your mouth, crashing his lips to yours with a growl, in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. You reached a hand between you and grasped his length tightly, bringing him to full hardness with just a few strokes and guiding him to your entrance.

You moaned in tandem as he entered you, seating himself fully inside you in one motion. He paused for a moment, hand stroking your hair, giving you time to adjust to the intrusion. He didn’t start to move until you wrapped your legs around him, heels digging into his ass to urge him on. As he established a rhythm, he leant down to kiss you again, tenderly this time. “_Quiero hacerte el amor para siempre,_” he whispered. Your back arched, pressing your breasts up against his chest. One of his hands was at the small of your back, the other at your hip, holding you as close as possible.

“_Rafael_...” You brought a hand up to brush his hair back from his sweaty forehead and caress his face. “I love you.” You told him honestly, staring deeply into his eyes as he moved inside you. “I know,” he replied simply, dipping his head to claim your mouth in another sweet kiss.

His pace was unhurried, your hands roamed over the expanse of his back, while he placed wet, open mouthed kisses along your throat. Your bodies moving together in a sensually slow dance, as you gave yourselves up to the pleasure of being joined, completely lost in each other.

When you came, it was with his name on your lips and his eyes locked on yours. You clenched around him as your body spasmed and shook, your orgasm overtaking you, and he followed you over the edge almost immediately, pressing himself into you just a fraction deeper, the head of his cock hitting your cervix as he came inside of you, groaning your name.

He rolled off to the side, to avoid crushing you as he collapsed back on the bed, totally spent. As you both came back to yourselves, breathing beginning to slow, he adjusted his position to allow you to rest your head on his chest as he quietly pulled you in to his embrace.

“_Te quiero mucho_,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, his hand tracing invisible patterns up and down the length of your arm. You smiled, squeezing him tighter, “I know.”


End file.
